the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Kristijan and Friends: Ep.1 Regular day or is it?
Since Penny joining Kristijan's crew, things got carried away on the bad side. One day, Kristijan and the others came to school. Kristijan: Ah, great. Another backstabbing day at school. :( Panda: I know, right? I had enough school. It's tests this, homework that, bullies creeping around the corner... Everyone's sick of school. Sally: On the other hand things can't get worse. (nervously) :S Penny: I can't see the real point to why we're talking about the bad side of school? :I Kristijan and Panda: o_o (Kristijan talks) Whoa. Shirley: The last book report got on my nerves. Penny: (thinks to herself) What can I do to at least be accepted. I know I already am, but only with Kristijan. How can I show the others that I'm of good quality as well. Panda: Hey, Penny! (Penny stops thinking and turns to Panda) Are you alright? Penny: (nervously) Uhh...yeah. Ehehehe. :D Panda: O.....kaay? The bell rings. Kristijan: Aw, crap! It's class time! Panda and Shirley start running around and panicking. Panda and Shirley: AAAAAAAAAH!!! Kristijan: Stop it and let's go to class. After class, Kristijan and the others come out with dimly faces. Penny: O...kay... I'll just go to my locker. Kristijan: (shrugs his shoulders) Alright. :I Suddenly, Kristijan and Panda hear Penny screaming. Penny: HEEELP!!! HEEELP!!! Kristijan and Panda turn around and see Reščić taking off with Penny. Kristijan: Aw, great! First horrible maths class, and now that mutant nazi doorknob stealing Penny! Come on, let's go get her. Kristijan and the rest of the gang chase Reščić throughout the entire school. Panda: If I run...huff...for three...huff...more miles...huff...I think...huff...my lungs are gonna explode...huff... Kristijan: Keep running. Panda: Damn it. Sally: We're catching up to him. But unfortunately, when they reached Reščić, they saw Penny unconscious and realize that Reščić had kissed her. Kristijan: Why you, OBNOXIOUS NAZI-ACTING ANARCHIOUS MUTANT BACKSTABBING GIRLNAPPING FREAK!!! (punches Reščić very hard out of anger) Reščić: Good luck stopping me, because that kiss replenished me. Kristijan: You're so obnoxious that people cannot see any good in you. (beats up Reščić) Reščić: So what? You think you're better than me, punk? (beats up Kristijan) Kristijan: AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!! (beats up and knocks out Reščić) Penny then wakes up from unconsciousness and Reščić then evilly grins. Reščić: I'll just kiss her again. The rest of Kristijan's gang try to stop him but Reščić knocks them away. Penny: (gasps) Kristijan: NO!!! (fires a phaser at Reščić) Reščić: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (falls unconscious) Penny: Oh, thank you, Kristijan! (kisses Kristijan) Kristijan: You're welcome. Sally: (out of jealousy) Don't choke on it. Panda kisses Sally. Sally: (gets shocked but overjoyed) P-P-Panda, I didn't know you had feelings for me. (kisses Panda back) Panda: I did, but I had trouble expressing it properly. I thought now that Kristijan's going more for Penny that I could express it to you. Will you... Sally: Yes? Panda: Will you be my girlfriend, Sally Acorn? Sally: Yes, I will! Sally and Panda hug. Shirley: Another happy ending. Kristijan: Nice going, bud! Panda: You too. Kristijan and Panda fist pump each other with Sally and Penny watching them, ending the episode. Category:Article list Category:Series Category:Episode